Kitty is late
by Gig889
Summary: Kitty is trying to tell Matt she is late He is not paying any attention I do not own these Characters
1. Chapter 1

I donot won these caterchers

Kitty is sitting at her dressing table crying. she is talking to her self  
Kitty:"now stop this .He is a big jerk that is no reason for you to go no like this. Make a decision and get on with it "

She thought of the days events . she tried to tell him . She road out to meet him so they could have time alone and she could tell him .  
How did it all go wrong? It was a nice day she took a picnic., road out to meet him. Waited most of the day .All most gave up, when she was his horse,. in the horizon..The haze seemed to give him a spookier look .as he came toward her. She did not see the man riding next to him. She stood in the middle of the road and watched his head bop up and down. He really is a big man she thought . she became frightened what if he was not happy about the news . her stomach started to hurt . maybe she should have him over for a special dinner. No he would have to go somewhere and she would not get to tell him. After all she had been trying to tell him for the last week. Like always someone or something would stop her. Not this time nothing was going to stop her from telling him. As he got closer she could tell he was not happy to see her.. Well he would have to get over that because she was going to tell him come hell or high water. As he stopped next to her he ask if anything was wrong. What she should have said is yes you knocked me up now what are you going to do about what she said was :" no I just thought you would like to have a picnic lit has been a long time"  
Matt : A picnic I have been riding all day so I could get back to Doge by tonight and you want me to stop for a picnic.  
bad guy: he might not want a picnic but I shore do, I am as hungry as a bear and you are one fine woman  
Kitty noticed him now he was tall almost as tall as Matt well dressed with dark hair and brown eves.. He was very handsome.  
Matt:" shout you mouth or I will shout it for you "  
Bad guy:" come on Marshal she went to all that trouble of packing a lunch, road out to meet us, the least we could do is eat her food"  
Matt "she came to see me not you"  
Kitty " I brought extra their is a nice tree You can cool off have some food and make it back to Dodge by night. Please Matt I need to talk to you"  
Bad guy: " please Matt " he said in mocking voice  
Matt: " you shout up or I will knock you up side the head"  
Matt got off his horse " I do mot want you anywhere near him, I guess we will have something to eat" he drew his gun "over by the tree " he got shackles off of his horse .  
The shackles gave kitty shivers. She thought back to New Orleans A slave ran away from his owner The owner shackled him than beat him with a bull whip. She had been sold to the owner for the weekend. he made her watch.  
Matt secured the Bad guy to the tree than checked out the basket.  
Matt " so what is so important"  
Kitty hesitates this is not how it was suppose to be. She had visions of flowers blue birds singing him taking her in his arms paying attention to her and only her;  
well she thought life is not perfect she had to tell him and now. with the bad guy tie to the tree Matt's head in the basket complaining about her forgetting the salt she said it  
Kitty:"Matt I am late"  
Matt :'well I did not ask you to come out hear"  
Bad man smiles " late Marshall in trouble"  
Matt :'"I told you to shout your mouth"  
Kitty:" I got a appointment to see Doc. Maybe you could come along:  
Matt " you do not need me to tell Doc. why your late for your appointment He will understand you do not make a habit of it"  
Now the bad guy is laughing out loud  
Matt " you going nuts or something you do not shape up I will knock you up side the head"  
Kitty " Matt how do you feel about me being late I have not seen Doc. yet but"  
Matt cut her off " Kitty if you had not come out to meet us you would not have been late tell was my fault he will understand"  
Bad guy " Its your fault all right " he was holding his side from laughing so hard  
Kitty gave the bad guy a mean look.  
Kitty:" Cowboy I an expecting"  
Matt:" Kitty you out did your self this food is really good,I guess I was hunger than I thought"  
bad man could hardly contain himself " ha ha ha marshal in trouble "  
Matt was used to outlaws saying outrages things paid on attention  
Kitty got mad Road off leaving the basket blanket and Matt  
Tomorrow she will see Doc. she did not understand Matt's reaction. Maybe he did not understand. The bad guy understood Matt is not a dumb man .  
He understood she thought.  
Tomorrow she will see Doc. ask him to help her. Tonight she will cry.  
The end


	2. Chapter 2 No baby

I do not own these chartchers

Matt was sitting outside the jail . He saw her coming towards him .He was in awe by her radent morning sun danced off her red hair. Her plain white cotton dress ,had Pearl buttons that ran the length of the dress. A belt made of blue ribbon waved in the wind.  
Some how today she looked like a different person. She was truly stunning. She raised her skirt as she stepped off the side walk into the street. He could see the high lace white shoes, that held those adorable legs.  
Kitty smiled at him. This was not her usual smile , it did not display the confidence he loved.  
Kitty: " Morning Matt"  
Matt:" Morning Kitty your up early"  
Kitty:" I have a appointment with Doc., you want to come with me ? "  
She was looking at the sidewalks, closed her eyes to prevent the tears they held from escaping  
Matt: " why would I want to that ? I thought he was going to exam you."  
Kitty: "yea he is. Will you be around later so we can talk."  
Matt:" I will be by the saloon after rounds tonight"  
Kitty:" After rounds tonight... O.. well ok..I guess I better go"  
She walked slowly down ,the long dirty street. Their was no bounce in her step. Her head was down. He watched as she walked away, Her hips swaying back and forth. She stopped as she reached the bottom of Doc.'s stairs .Stood at the bottom run, playing with the wood in the banisters. Doc. stepped out of his office, on to the landing, checked his watch.  
Doc.:" Morning Kitty... are you coming up"  
Kitty:" Morning Doc. "  
Kitty was trying to think of a reason, not to go up those stairs. Doc. came down five stairs.  
Doc. :"Come along Kitty lets get this over with "  
Doc. looked up saw Matt watching him. Came down to the bottom stair. Took kitty's hand. Kitty looked at the stairs. They seemed like a monster baring down on her. She could not move . Doc. put his hand on her back. She moved up seven stairs sat down on the step. Doc. smiled at her .  
Doc.:" move over .. you remember when we had lots of room on this step...I think I might have to go on a diet"  
Kitty :" I can not do it, I can not ask you, to do what has to be done...I can not ask you to kill my baby I just can't ... I know I am old ... I know I do not have a real home...I know I am not fit to be a mother".  
Doc.:"As a rule I do not do that... Kitty what makes you think your with child?."  
Kitty :" I missed my cycle, my breast hurt, I seem to be hot all the time sometimes I have to go outside just to cool off. I am gaining weight  
.Doc:" You talked to Matt, before you came to see me ?"  
Kitty:" I told him I was late. I hoped he would be happy. He acted like he did not understand what I was talking About "  
Doc.:" is that why you pushed him down the Long Branch stairs? "  
Kitty:" no...He ask if he was the father... I did not push him down the stairs. I just swung that bat we keep at the top of the stair at him. He jumped back and fell . "  
Doc.:" so you two made a public spectral of yourself's, and every one in town thinks your with child. By the way how did he fall out of your window?"  
Kitty:" It kind of made him mad being pushed ...aaa falling down the stairs. He ran up the stairs chased me in to my room. I locked the door . He came through the door like a raging bull. I saw scared. I got on the floor covered my head . I think Matt was surprised to see me afraid of him. He calmed down said he was sorry. We were going to have a nice dinner and talk. Matt wanted to know how along I was. I told him about two mounts. His face turned red. He was infuriated. He said he was in New Mexico two mounts ago. Accused me of being with every man in town including You Sam and Festus. He even accused me of making time with that bad guy he has locked up. I think I kind of lowered my head rammed him in his breadbasket. He moved backwards broke the window. I grabbed him tried to hold him, he told me he did not need my help pulled back and fell out the window."  
Doc.:" Come on lets go talk with him"  
Doc. stood up took her hand pooled on it softly  
Kitty:" I think he is still mad. He is wrong I have not been with anyone but him . I do not think I can stand him insulting me anymore"  
Doc.:" I need to talk to both of you, You should have came to me first, before you talked to him , now I have to do some damage control."  
Doc. was pulling her across the road. Matt felt like ruining when he realized Kitty and Doc. was coming toward him. Kitty was his woman. They were threw everything together. How could she be pregnant with another man. She couldn't their must be some mistake. When they entered the jail,  
Doc, ordered:"" Kitty you sit hear Matt sit down Festus get out.  
Festus:" I think maybe I should hang around in case things get out of hand"  
Matt:" things are not going to get out of hand. Their are no stairs hear"  
Kitty:"Is it my fault your so clumsy"  
Doc.:"I have not examen Kitty yet.,but I have been taking care of her since Bonner.".  
Just the mention of that name caused Kitty face to change. She eyes grew sad .  
Doc.:" Kitty their is no baby. Your have pregnancy hysteria brought on by the abuse Bonner caused."  
Kitty:" Bonnor got me pregnant?... O ..no...That can not be.  
Doc.:" No Kitty, that is not what, I said. Their is no baby. Your body is protecting it's self from all the abuse you have endured as a child and the Bonner thing. I became aware of the condition awhile ago sent for a special doctor . I was waiting for him before I talked to you about it. I did not think about you telling Matt. Matt you have been totally wrong . You need to stop this behavior now."  
Matt:" She lied ?"  
Doc.:" NO! she has htsteria brought on by sexual abuse, infertility,and repeated miscarriages. She will experience Interruption of the menstrual period,swollen belly. enlarged and tender breasts changes in her nipples. She will feel fetal movements , nausea ,vomiting and weight gain. But she will have NO BABY!."  
Kitty :" NO baby?"  
DOC.:"No baby now or ever, You are too young ,but because of the abuse, you are entering a new fase of your life."  
Kitty :"I am old "  
Doc. did everything he could to explain her condition to Matt and Kitty.  
AS the sun went down Kitty and Matt lay in her big bed. She cried most of the day. Matt let a tear or two sneek down his cheeks also.  
Kitty:" no baby"  
Matt:" no baby"  
Kitty's unborn child :" thats what they think Ha Ha Ha "


End file.
